Dan Hennessey
Dan Hennessey (born August 25, 1941) is a Canadian voice actor and a voice director; who, early on in his career, performed with a children's comedy troupe, (with John Stocker, Bruce Gordon, Harriet Cohen, and Jerelyn Homer). That same year, he played Claudius, King of Denmark in his first film, a Canadian adaptation of Shakespeare's Hamlet play. He plays a few of these characrers in Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (1989-91), including Jesse Germs. A decade later, he was the voice of Chief Quimby and other characters on DiC's Inspector Gadget and starred as Dizzy in Nelvana's first feature film, Rock & Rule. His best-known role is the voice of Brave Heart Lion in the animated Care Bears franchise (he also voiced Loyal Heart Dog as well as the Irish voice of Good Luck Bear on an episode of the television series). Voice work During the 1980s, 1990s and 2000s, Hennessey had many voice roles to his credit, appearing on Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors, My Pet Monster, Dinosaucers, Police Academy: The Animated Series, both cartoon spin-offs of NBC's ALF: The Animated Series, The Raccoons, two cartoon shows of Super Mario Bros., Babar, both DiC and Nelvana versions of The Care Bears TV series, all three Care Bears movies, Free Willy: The Animated Series, Highlander: The Animated Series, Beetlejuice: The Animated Series, Totally Spies!, Hello Kitty and Friends, Meet Julie, Tracey McBean, all two Madballs film specials, RoboCop: The Animated Series, Space Strikers, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures, Tales from the Cryptkeeper, Piggsburg Pigs!, Bad Dog, Bob and Margaret, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective - The Animated Series, The Magic School Bus, Popples, Cyberchase, Roboroach, Time Warp Trio, Silver Surfer, Donkey Kong Country, Hammerman, Dog City, Anatole, The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police, Flying Rhino Junior High, Ned's Newt, Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, Grossology, Odd Job Jack, Ultraforce, The Rosey and Buddy Show, The Dumb Bunnies, Medabots, C.O.P.S., The Neverending Story: The Animated Series, X-Men: The Animated Series, Monster by Mistake, Avengers: United They Stand, Garbage Pail Kids, Rupert, Birdz, Wayside, Committed, the early version of The Get Along Gang, Incredible Crash Dummies, Star Wars: Ewoks, Star Wars: Droids, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Starcom, Wild C.A.T.S., Atomic Betty, Beyblade, Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend, King, Hippo Tub Company, Freaky Stories, Mini-Man, Funpak, Corduroy, Rolie Polie Olie, Noddy, Jacob Two-Two, Mischief City, Traffix, Little Rosey, The Berenstain Bears, Delta State, Braceface, Pandalian, Angela Anaconda, Franklin, Flash Gordon, Little Shop, Giggle Factory, Rescue Heroes, Willa's Wild Life, the Star Wars animated special The Great Heep, Monster Force, Beverly Hills Teens, The New Archies, Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series, Carl Squared, Blaster's Universe, Spider Riders, Peep and the Big Wide World, Bedtime Primetime Classics, Super Why!, Wilbur, The Future is Wild, Keroppi, Diabolik, The Adventures of Tintin and Blazing Dragons. Voice direction Dan was also a voice director for X-Men: The Animated Series, Beetlejuice: The Animated Series, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective -- The Animated Series, Birdz, Starcom, Blazing Dragons, Blaster's Universe, WildC.A.T.S., Stickin' Around, Piggsburg Pigs!, Stunt Dawgs, Rescue Heroes, Rescue Heroes: The Movie, Elliott Moose, The Care Bears, Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend, Highlander: The Animated Series, Hammerman, Wish Kid, Donkey Kong Country, Swamp Thing, Delta State, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, The Legend of Zelda, Silver Surfer, Avengers: United They Stand, Garbage Pail Kids, Cyberchase, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Undergrads, Seven Little Monsters, Little Bear, The Little Bear Movie, the English version of Knights of Zodiac, Power Stone, Air Master, Slam Dunk, Interlude, Ultraforce, Monster Force, Chilly Beach, Time Warp Trio, Bad Dog, My Dad the Rock Star, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, The Raccoons, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Best Ed, Pelswick and Quads!. Category:Animated series cast Category:Animated series crew Category:Actors Category:Talent Biography Category:Males Category:Directors Category:Voices